


Cast Away

by glassonion_archivist



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-04-07
Updated: 2002-04-07
Packaged: 2019-06-19 09:02:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15506799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glassonion_archivist/pseuds/glassonion_archivist
Summary: A drabble and a Dead Letter.





	Cast Away

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Glass Onion](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Glass_Onion), and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Glass Onion’s collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/glassonion/profile).

Cast Away

AUTHOR: Jonquil ()  
TITLE: Cast Away  
RATING: G  
DISCLAIMER: Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy own all rights to these characters. They disavow, with horror, any connection with this story.  
NOTES: A drabble and a Dead Letter (<http://www.dymphna.net/deadletters/> ) to boot. Thanks to cofax for spotting the holes.

* * *

Cast Away

Bet you didn't even know I could write.

Went through a lot together, you and me, after the Slayer. Took a crossbow bolt for you once; so what if it healed soon after? Swaggered through sewers, fought our way through mobs, shook off the blood and dust after a hard night's mayhem.

It all came down to a single choice. You made it. Abandoned me in this Hellmouth.

Easy for you. You've moved on. Picked something a little more modern, more suited to the new you.

You'll never be the same without me.

\-- the black leather duster

* * *

Jonquil <http://www.geocities.com/serpyllum/>

* * *


End file.
